The Offspring
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: In his time of need Harry couldn't believe he had her of all people on his side,.. but there again, he always knew he was been lied to... Rated M for later chapters... H&H... OC&OC... R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - This is another story I'm doing with my Boyfriend, It's a Harry and Hermione story, but again with two original characters, it mainly revolves around the oc's, but there are pov's from the original Harry Potter character...

Thank you for reading and as always we own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

Harry Potter Series - The Offspring - Python's POV

I stood outside Gringotts Bank waiting for the many late people to arrive. I was only here for the sake of poor Draco.

Poor boy, he never did seem to use his brain, which made him somewhat of a typical blonde, but then again, I am myself a blonde, but I must admit, I do use my brain.

Draco had whined all week about not wanting to come to this hearing alone, so I'd been forced to play my part and come along with him. He acted like such a six year old sometimes.

My ice blue eyes glanced around the market square of Diagon Alley, hoping that I'd spot the people that were keeping me from doing my monthly shopping, and I was in luck. Coming straight towards us, along with his many lackeys, was Professor Albus Dumbledore.

I forced myself to play along with the formality's. I bowed my head slightly with a smile, and then stood straight once they'd all passed us.

"Why are you been so kind?" Draco asks as he looks at me.

I sigh as I look down a Draco and say "Because I'm proving I'm better than them, my dear boy".

I then begin to turn, not wanting to hear the childish comment that I knew would eventually leave his god forsaken mouth. I rolled my eyes as I heard Draco's faint voice, he continued to blab on about something as I made my way up the steps towards the Bank's front doors.

I take a sudden step back when a burst of flames erupts in front of me. I cough slightly at the left over smoke from the dark black flames. I watch as a male with spiky black hair and golden amber eyes stands where the flames had moments ago been.

I smirk slightly at the large tantalising shape of his body, he stood higher than myself, even with my heels on, I'd have guessed he was about 6 ft, and he was about 18. I stared stunned a moment later when I noticed the guy stood next to him.

Harry Potter was no longer the scruffy haired kid I'd seen grow up at Hogwarts, no, instead he now looked somewhat menacing, if it wasn't for those bright warm green eyes of his. His form was bigger, and his clothing looked more new instead of some fat kids hand me downs.

I smile as I walk towards Harry, leaving a still blabbering Draco behind.

"Evening Harry".

Harry looks towards me, and his features soften up slightly as he asks "Python? What are you doing here?".

"Well, Draco received a letter about the hearing, and like a cry baby, didn't want to come by himself. And lucky me, I got stuck with babysitter duties" I tell him.

As I finish I roll my eyes, and then turn back to look at Draco, who surprisingly was still at the bottom of the Bank's steps talking away to himself.

I shake my head slightly and then shout "DRACO! Get your ass moving!".

I watch a Draco freeze on the spot and then turns slowly to face me. I growl slightly as my eyes change from their ice blue to a dark red. Draco quickly scampers towards me, but in the process goes flying back down the stairs as he tries to hurry.

I allow my eyes to change back and then turn to face Harry and his friend. I shake my head slightly as I look at him.

"Well, Harry, I'll see you later. And I guess your friend too" I say to him.

Harry nods as I begin to walk off, with Draco quickly following behind like a good little puppy.

* * *

A/N - I'm not going to tell you who they are, I'm hoping you will figure it out for yourselves... Now please, please review, all oppions welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and as always we own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

Harry Potter Original Story - The Offspring - Ignitous' POV

I sigh as I look down at my Rotary gents chronospeed stainless steel watch. If Harry didn't hurry his arse up, we were gonna be very late, but in the end it would piss Dumble-weed off. I groan as I walk towards the steps that lead up to the first floor.

"Harry! Come on. How long are you gonna be? You've spent more time in there than a girl would" I shout up to him.

"Hay!" he shouts back with a laugh.

I sigh in relief when I finally see Harry rush round the corner from the bathroom and down the stairs towards me.

"At last. Come on. As much as I'd love to piss the old goat fucker off, I'd rather be in and out of this thing before I get the urge to kill him" I tell Harry.

Harry laughs slightly as he places his hand on my right shoulder. I nod slightly and then quickly turn on the spot. Shadow walking was much more efficient than apparition.

Within seconds I pulled to a stop outside Gringotts Bank. Myself and Harry had been surrounded by a pillar of fire that helped me and it seemed the people around us didn't like the smoke that came off of the very real black flames.

I looked round at Harry, and thankfully he hadn't fallen over, guess he'd learnt to steady himself a few shadow walks ago. I take a deep breath and instantly my senses are filled with the scent of coconuts and vanilla.

I turn my eyes to face the owner of the scent and instantly I'm staring in wonder at the female who is stood there. She has long silver blonde hair and ice blues eyes that seem to be dashed with just a hint of grey.

I allow myself to give her slender form a once over, and I had to admit she had all the right curves and bumps, the dress she wore probably helped in that department.

I watch as she walks forwards slightly and says "Evening Harry".

I look at Harry and notice his features soften slightly as he asks "Python? What are you doing here?".

"Well, Draco received a letter about the hearing, and like a cry baby, didn't want to come by himself. And lucky me, I got stuck with babysitter duties" she tells him, and then rolls her eyes.

I watch as she turns to face the steps. I look past her only to regret having my eyes fall upon my bratty 15 year old cousin Draco Malfoy. My eyes narrow slightly, but as I hear Python shout at Draco and cause him to literally piss his pants my eyes go round in amazement.

Python then turns back to face myself and Harry, and I notice instantly the faint traces of red in her eyes that had not been there moments before. I force myself to forget about it though, thinking it was nothing.

"Well, Harry, I'll see you later. And I guess your friend too" she tells Harry.

I watch as she walks straight past me, and instantly I wanted to follow after her like a good little puppy, but when I saw how stupid it made Draco look I quickly shut down that idea.

I turn to face Harry as I ask "So, whose this Python chick?".

Harry looks up at me with a guilty sad look as he says "She's a Riddle. Snake-Face's only child".

My eyes widen in shock, and then quickly narrow in anger at Harry.

"What the hell are you doing playing Mr. Nice with her for? She's obviously on her dads team, and she's more than likely trying to win you over" I practically yell at him.

Harry nods slightly and says "That thought had crossed my mind, quiet a few times actually, but she's saved my ass so many times over the last four years that I kinda find it hard to believe. I honestly don't think she's like her dad Ignitous".

I shake my head in disbelief as I look down at Harry.

"Harry, she's just using you to get to the Order, and into your head. She's not a person to be friends with" I tell him as I grip his left shoulder.

Harry shakes his head as he says "There's a warmth in her eyes Ignitous, you might not see it but there is. She's not her father, and she's not a Lestrange. She's just misunderstood. Like you were when we first met".

I growl at Harry as I grip his collar and say "That was low Harry!".

I then let him go and storm off towards the meeting room that would hold my fathers Last Will and Testament hearing.

I sit down and ignore everyone. I glare at the floor as I wait for my anger to subside. Harry sits down next to me and I could sense the guilt rolling off of him.

I sigh as I place my hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about it sport".

I watch as a Goblin walks in with a Penseive. I sigh as the Goblin says "This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black".

With that he taps the Penseive and the ghostly image of my father rises from the stone basin;

**"_Hello every one. Now as most people can tell you, I have never followed the rules. So I am not going to bother with the business shit. I'm just going to give everything I own away -_**

**_Remus Lupin is to receive 10,000 Galleons, some of which he is to use to get some descent clothes. Tonksy is to receive 10,000 Galleons and is to burn the Black library. Dumbledore I give you a big FUCK YOU! To Ron, Ginny and Molly I leave you with a warning, if you go anywhere near Harry again, Ignitous has my express permission to hurt you._**

**_To Ignitous, I leave you the title of Lord Black and the words I have never told you; Ignitous I want you to know I love you with all my heart and I have never been more proud of you. Look after Harry._**

**_To Harry, I leave you in the very capable hands of Ignitous, and the Lordship for the House Of Potter. And some words, I have loved you like a son for a while now, and hope you return the feelings - until we meet again Harry._**

**_To Python Riddle, I leave a few words; continue on your quest to show the world the truth, if you can get Harry and Ignitous on your side that would help you a lot, because even though Ignitous may detest certain witches and wizards, I know he values truth and loyalty over everything else._**

**_And finally to Draco,.. get a life".

* * *

_**

A/N - Now please go and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is currently on hold due to differences with my co writer, RJ1992 (used to be Ace-The-Hedgehog-1991) ... i promise if this starts to move forward again i will let you all know,.. but in the mean time thank you if you have took the time to read this, its is very much appreciated ... From MarsPlanetsGirl. xx


End file.
